


Special Training

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Chiaki’s fault, he’s the one who roped Midori into this idol business to begin with…<br/>“Morisawa-senpai,” Midori murmured, voice devoid of any ambition, most of the sound going into his pillow. He supposed developing an attraction to the other boy was Chiaki’s fault too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> there was no chiamido smut so... i...

Midori rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow. Today sucked: and he only just woke up. He was sure Ryuseitai didn’t have special training today, so he could afford some extra time in bed. All that training seriously wore the first year out, and he didn’t even want to be an idol to begin with.

It was all Chiaki’s fault, he’s the one who roped Midori into this idol business to begin with…

“Morisawa-senpai,” Midori murmured, voice devoid of any ambition, most of the sound going into his pillow. He supposed developing an attraction to the other boy was Chiaki’s fault too.

He was so tall and handsome, not as tall as Midori, but that was a feat in and of itself. The way he placed his hands on Midori to direct him during practices just sent shivers down the younger boy’s spine. Ugh… it was awful to think of him like this, but Midori couldn’t help it, he was a teenage boy after all.

“Morisawa-senpai...” Midori repeated, moving the elastic of his boxers aside to deal with yet another problem he woke up with. Another one that was  _ probably  _ also Chiaki’s fault.

“Mmnn--” Midori whimpered, one hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. He used the other to stroke himself, wishing it was his leader’s hand instead.  _ ‘Would Chiaki be gentle…?’ _ he wondered,  _ ‘Or would he be just as brash as he is with everything else?’  _ Midori sped up his hand, biting down on his knuckle. It was too much, “M-Morisawa-senpai… please… slower,” he gasped, slowing his hand in time with his request.

If Midori expressed that he wanted it, Chiaki could also be very gentle, he seemed like that kind of guy. Midori lowered his boxers to his knees, gently stroking himself from base to tip with a finger.

No-- that wasn’t gentle, that was just teasing. Would Chiaki do that too? Midori could imagine Chiaki’s voice, whispering into his ear, just as full of fire and passion as usual, “Takamine, let me know if you can handle more...” He felt his thighs twitch at the thought.

Midori would nod his head, biting his lip because  _ yes _ , he wants more. He’d let Chiaki do anything to him. It could even be painful and he’d let Chiaki do it. His Morisawa-senpai could suck dark bruises into his thighs or wrap his hands around his neck and Midori would accept it all. He gasped thinking about it, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock to spread out what accumulated there. He was ashamed at getting so turned on.

The desperate boy slipped two fingers into his mouth, to quiet himself down. He was sure his parents were still home, and it would be embarrassing to be caught like this, he’d want to die for sure.

As if the universe was constantly playing some cruel joke on Midori Takamine, Chiaki arrived at his house, ready to walk him to morning training. He greeted Midori’s parents, flying past them after being told that their son hadn’t come out of his room yet.  _ ‘Takamine is sleeping in again, that’s alright! This practice was last minute anyway,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘I’ll just have to be the one to wake him up! A proper mission for Ryusei Red to begin his day!’ _

However he stopped short, just outside of Midori’s door. It was slightly ajar, and Chiaki noticed what was going on. Of course, he did the sensible, polite thing: wait for Midori to finish. It looked like he was almost done, right? He felt dirty for seeing Midori like this, even though he couldn’t see too much from the angle he was at. Unfortunately, he couldn’t just apologize immediately, interrupting him would be wrong too!  _ ‘This is a normal thing that every boy does!’ _ Chiaki justified to himself,  _ ‘Just apologize later, he’ll understand, Midori is a good boy!’  _ And so he waited outside Midori’s bedroom, it would be weird if he went back downstairs, how could he explain this to Midori’s parents?

Meanwhile, Midori figured he could take things a step further, rubbing a slick finger against his ass. His breath hitched as he pushed the tip in. “Morisaw… nnnh-” he sighed, voice breathy and panting as he pressed the first finger in, moving it in time with his breathing. He arched his back, gasping Chiaki’s name as he fucked himself.

The boy in the hallway was more than a little flustered at this point, wondering to himself, _ ‘If Takamine is asking for me… does that mean I should go in?’ _ though he was quick to come up with a contrary,  _ ‘M-maybe it was just an accident, that’s okay too Takamine! Hormones can be confusing!’ _

Midori panted Chiaki’s name once more, and the older boy could no longer brush it off as a mere mistake. He didn’t want to take advantage of his precious first year, no, he’d never dream of it! But if Midori was so  _ clearly  _ asking for him, in that voice, Chiaki could hardly find it in his heart (and his pants, but mostly his heart) to deny him. He always was interested in the other boy, but he’d never want to impose, it seemed like Midori had enough to worry about.

The boy in question was practically shaking with how good he felt, eyes closed and biting his lip as his feet tried to find purchase on his bed but mostly slid around over the bunched up sheets. “Morisawa-senpai, Morisawa-senpai...” he gasped over and over. His body felt hot, and he wished he could have Chiaki’s hands all over it, if only that wasn’t so selfish of him.

“T-Takamine, I’m here now!” Chiaki’s voice boomed, very obviously startling the other boy. Midori’s eyes shot open, and his hands went to cover himself however he could, not that it was particularly possible at this point: it was obvious what he was doing.

“W-What--! Morisawa-senpai, why are you...” Midori squeaked, looking up at Chiaki with horror in his eyes. He  _ seriously  _ wanted to die now. Like, more than ever before.

Chiaki came closer, kneeling at his bedside, “It’s okay Takamine, I-I overheard and--”

“You were  _ listening _ !? How long… Oh my god...” Midori’s face had to be as red as the strawberry plush next to him, “Oh my god…”

“It’s okay Takamine! Everyone does it!”

“But not everyone gets caught. I’m gonna have to quit school now… this is so embarrassing, I want to die.” 

Chiaki couldn’t let himself fail now, “I’ll help you! It’s okay!” he brought his hand to Midori’s jaw, caressing it. 

Midori leaned into the touch, averting his eyes from Chiaki. All he could feel was shame… and… vague arousal at Chiaki’s request to ‘help’, did he really mean it? Midori tested it, mumbling, “Close the door...”

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you?” Chiaki leaned closer.

Midori swore his heart would beat out of his chest, again mumbling, “Senpai… close the door, please...”

Was that? A positive response? Chiaki slid Midori’s door shut, joining him on the bed. He looked into Midori’s eyes, asking him what he wanted.

The response, “You’re the one who asked to help… I was just doing what I always do and--”

Chiaki’s heart did a flip in his chest, and he couldn’t help but blurt out, “You always think of me?!” 

Asking may have been a mistake, it caused Midori to freeze up again; maybe he wasn’t ready to admit that. “S-Sorry. I’ll just… Pick up where you left off!” Any hesitation was replaced with relief as Chiaki palmed his dick. “Does that feel good Takamine?” he asked. Seeing as Midori’s hips were arched and he was grinding against his hand, it probably felt pretty good. He tried wrapping his hand around Midori, but it felt kind of dry… only one way to fix that.

Midori let out a quiet whine as Chiaki moved his hand away, hips moving against nothing. He was about to ask why, when he felt something warm and wet envelop the head of his dick and  _ oh my god that’s Chiaki’s mouth _ .  _ He was in Chiaki’s mouth. _

The younger of the two helplessly bucked his hips, it was so embarrassing listening to the strange noises Chiaki’s throat made. His face was flushed and hot, and he wondered if he could die from this. It would probably be a good way to go, Midori figured.

Chiaki didn’t think he was a pro at this, but he wanted to make the other boy feel as good as possible. He started by using his mouth, trying to take Midori as deep as he could go. After realizing that yes, he has a gag reflex, he changed plans. He let his saliva drip down Midori, using his hand to pump the base. Every now and then he’d rest his cheek on Midori’s thigh; this sort of thing was really tiring on the jaw, why didn’t anyone warn him?!

Midori refused to open his eyes throughout the whole thing too, but Chiaki could tell he was doing a good job based on the feverish pants of “Morisawa-senpai” or “Senpai” leaving Midori’s lips. It really did a number on him, hearing his name called out in such a way; but he didn’t want to burden Midori with that…

Chiaki tried to make the other boy more comfortable, “Takamine… You can open your eyes, it’s just me here.” Midori shook his head. “You don’t need to be embarrassed! I’m already doing some pretty embarrassing things you know!” Chiaki laughed.

“If I see you I’ll… T-Too soon...” Midori stuttered.

_ Oh. _ So that was it. 

“It’s okay!” Chiaki replied, “It’s really okay Takamine, just make yourself feel good, that’s all I care about!”

Midori nodded, one of his hands coming to rest on Chiaki’s cheek. He really didn’t want to make Chiaki deal with this, but he supposed it was all a part of the process. Opening his eyes he finally got a good look at the other boy: the first thing he noticed was that Chiaki’s cheeks were tinted a similar pink to what he imagined his own must look like. His hair was also messy, strands sticking wherever they please; and his lips were slick with spit, and tinted pink in a way that really got Midori going.

The younger boy’s breathing hitched as Chiaki pressed his lips to his length. Midori tried to warn him, but couldn’t get it out in time before he came. Streaks of cum slid down Chiaki’s cheek before the older boy could realize what was happening. “You did it Takamine, good job!” Chiaki commended, catching the rest of Midori’s release in his hand.

“I… don’t want to be praised for that,” Midori breathed, leaning back against a pillow and winding down. He pulled a tissue from his night table, handing it to Chiaki. The other boy wiped off his hands, sliding closer to Midori, who only added, “Your face too…”

Chiaki smiled and laughed as Midori took another tissue, wiping off his face with it. “Thanks!” he added, “I can praise you for that, right?!”

“If you’d like...” Midori mumbled, rolling out of bed when he felt up to it. He picked up his uniform, dressing himself; which, given what just happened, wasn’t particularly embarrassing to do with Chiaki’s eyes on him. Midori tied his tie last, announcing it with, “Senpai, I’m finally ready to go,” only to be greeted with a very guilty looking Chiaki still sitting on his bed.

“Can you show me to your restroom?!”

“I mean, sure, I guess. It’s on the way out,” Midori replied, now noticing the tent in Chiaki’s pants, “We don’t have to do it in the bathroom Senpai, that would be kind of weird… My parents use that bathroom. Just stay in here.”

“But there’s no need for you to assist me! I wouldn’t want to force you.”

“You’re being weird again… If you don’t want me to do anything then I don’t have to, but you still don’t need to go into a cramped bathroom,” Midori replied, taking a seat on a cushion on the floor.

“Ah, are you sure?” Chiaki asked, receiving a nod from Midori.  _ Wasn’t this kind of weird?  _ Though he supposed the entire situation began because he inadvertently started watching Midori… He still felt bad about that.

Inhibitions aside, Chiaki unzipped his pants. He was pretty hard, and figured it would be relatively easy to finish himself off. Chiaki started with his palm, teasing the head with that and using it to spread any precum. Despite his half lidded eyes, he was pretty sure he could see Midori watching him. So of course he really couldn’t help it when he groaned Midori’s name on reflex.

“Senpai… That’s… Kind of dirty.”

Was Midori serious, or teasing him? Chiaki really couldn’t tell… Midori was sort of an enigma like that. He watched Midori scoot closer, resting his head on Chiaki’s knee.

“You can keep going.”

Chiaki gasped again, “T-Takamine...” Midori nodded, cheek brushing against the older boy’s thigh. That action alone sent all kinds of heat coursing through Chiaki’s body. The pressure of being watched by Midori was just as exhilarating, and Chiaki sort of found himself a pervert for thinking so. 

Midori raised his hand, sliding it up Chiaki’s thigh, and looked into the other boy’s eyes to ask, “Can I try? I might… not be very good; but Senpai did it, and it felt good, so I want to try...” Chiaki nodded, and Midori replaced Chiaki’s hand with his own. He had a slow pace at first, it was weird not being able to feel the result of the pressure; Midori was only used to doing this on himself. 

Tentatively Midori licked the tip, it tasted like… skin. It was a little underwhelming, but it was Chiaki’s, so he was sure he could enjoy it somehow. 

Midori wasn’t particularly skilled, and Chiaki found himself thinking that he could get better with practice.  _ Practice? With… _

Holding that thought, Chiaki gasped, “T-Takamine, I’m close!” He moved his hand to the base of his dick, replacing Midori’s, and stroked himself with just the right pressure and speed he needed. He assumed Midori would have moved his mouth, but the other boy was still sucking at his head, pressing it to his tongue and his cheek as if he could totally handle Chiaki coming down his throat. The thought made Chiaki’s hips stir, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he finished.

When Chiaki looked down he felt like he committed a crime and Midori would never ever want to touch him again (so much for that  _ practice _ ). The other boy had white sticky fluid dripping out of his mouth, down his chin, onto his hands, and even a drop or two on the floor below him. He really wasn’t prepared to swallow it all, and Chiaki felt awful!

“There...” Midori tried to swallow what pooled in his mouth, but it was a strange texture, and didn’t quite go down as expected, “Morisawa-senpai… a lot came out...” he tried again, but ended up reaching for a tissue before spitting it out, “Sorry.”

Chiaki pulled the younger boy into his lap, an attempt to console him (was he even upset? Midori was perpetually upset about something or other, it’s hard to tell!). “It’s okay!” Chiaki began, “You did a great job! I don’t think that taste is for everyone, but you did a great job! Thank you!”

Midori felt Chiaki’s arms around him; he didn’t really get why he was deserving of thanks, considering Chiaki had to finish himself off at the end… but whatever. “You know… we definitely missed most of morning training by now,” Midori commented.

Chiaki scratched his head. That… was probably true. He’d have to apologize, and hope Kanata picked up his slack with Tetora and Shinobu. “Oops! This sort of thing happens, don’t you think?”

_ ‘It doesn’t. Not at all’ _ Midori wanted to reply. 

Chiaki continued, “Though I’d say we inadvertently went through our own kind of morning training, didn’t we?” he laughed, patting Midori’s back.

“Hnn...” Midori wondered, “So… does that mean we’re going to do it again tomorrow morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao totally unbeta'd... hope it was ok!!!  
> it was my first time writing chiaki and midorin like this...


End file.
